Labrys vs. Etrigan
The Round of 16 is almost complete as Labrys of Persona 4: Arena (nominated by TheOneLegend) fights Etrigan of DC Comics (nominated by J)! Who will triumph in Round Three? Will it be The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon the Demon of DC comics? Introduction Labrys looks up to the sky and thinks of her friends. She prepares to leave into the maze when she sees a demonic superheroes standing at the edge of the falls: Etrigan. She immediately draws her axe, to which Etrigan responds by drawing his sword. Etrigan: Finally a challenge! Labrys: What are you? Etrigan: I am Etrigan the demon, human. Labrys: I am no human. Etrigan: Interesting, show me your strength! IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods The Earth's Crisis) 60 Etrigan strikes with his sword as Labrys catches the blade with her axe. Etrigan: Strong axe! Such power! Labrys: The fact that your blades aren’t shrapnel right now is proof you’re strong as well. Etrigan backflips out of Labrys’ stalemate and continues to carwheel to avoid green balls of energy Labrys shoots at him. 51 Etrigan runs at Labrys, leaping through the air and shooting red blasts before drawing his sword. Labrys is hit by the blasts, which form large flames in the air, and Etrigan rushes past her with a slash from his sword. As he turns around to strike again, he is blocked when Labrys swings her axe down. She fires towards him, but Etrigan dodges and flicks the rocket axe up into the air. The two duel, Etrigan jabs at her, and Labrys grabs and uses the pole of her axe, and the demon stabs at Labrys. Labrys catches it and headbuts, shocking Etrigan and forcing him to step back. 46 The two then slash equally at each other, until they reach the ground and Labrys catches Etrigan’s blades again. Etrigan summons a demon blade, slashing Labrys across the chest. A kick to the chest sends Labrys up, and Etrigan follows after him with a rapid string of slashes. When she finally escapes, she heals herself, and slashes the air. A shockwave rings out and the force pushes the demon back, disarming him of his sword. The demon gets rushed and Labrys engages in combat, dominating him. 39 Etrigan tosses a skull into the air, and it comes down slamming into her abdomen in a brilliant flash of light. However, rather than damaging himself, he ran at her with fire in his eyeholes. The demon grabbed his sword and went towards the Anti-seppresion weapon. 34 Activating his beserk mode, Etrigan rushes at Labrys, who lets his sword fly so fast you can barely see them. Sparks fly from where the rapid attacks collide, until Labrys finds an opening and hits Etrigan’s chest. However Etrigan surprises Labrys with three strong slashes across the chest and face, surprising the creature. 25 Labrys: Time to die!! Shadow Labrys leaps up from the bottom of the waterfall, flying from her rocket axe, and lands back on the ground with a massive strike downwards. Etrigan backflips out of the way, and the axe cracks the ground. 11 As Labrys draws back her axe, Etrigan draws his sword. In an instant, they shoot forward, Etrigan slashes and sheathing his sword and Labrys finishing his punch. However the slashes was more powerful as Labrys falls to the ground. 2 She smirks, and Etrigan now sees her axe is down at his feet, angled up. With a blast from its launcher, Etrigan is shot up into the air, and Labrys hoists her axe in the air again. As Etrigan descends, she connects with Etrigan, and the demon's leg is cut off. K.O. Labrys looks at the downed demon as he tried to draw towards the weapon. Etrigan: Well done! Etrigan then passes out. Labrys looks with delight on her face. She uses her rocket axe as she heads towards the structure. Results ???: That was festive! That axe is powerful. I must admit that seeing these powerful guests being knocked out. You will find a painful demise. This melee's winner is Labrys (Cues Shadow Labrys' Theme) Winning Combatant: Labrys: 5 Etrigan: 3 Labrys advances to the Elite 8!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand